


Ready To Ride

by SympathyHeart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SympathyHeart/pseuds/SympathyHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a hot day out in the horse barn, Gabriel finds himself overwhelmed by the intoxicating scent of Kate being in heat. Can he hold out long enough to finish shoeing the horses or will his feral side take over?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready To Ride

The evening was hot being that it was the middle of August in the bayous of northeastern Texas. Casey and Gabriel were busy out in the barn at the Dawson farm trimming the horses’ hooves and nailing on new shoes in preparation for the upcoming reenactment season. At the moment, Casey had one of Yankee’s front hooves held between his thighs as he smoothed it down with a file after having trimmed it. The gray quarter horse stood perfectly still, almost falling asleep while Gabriel brushed his coat with a soft brush to help relax the horse. Both men had their shirts off to help keep them cool while they worked, along with chaps covering their jeans to help protect their legs. Having no problems with Rob’s horse, the men were not looking forward to trimming and shoeing Bo, considering he tended to be testy when it came to messing with his hooves.

“Okay, time to get Yankee’s shoes on,” Casey set the horse’s hoof down and headed over to the forge, “Well, shit… Guess I should have bought some horseshoes before I came.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes at his cousin and sighed heavily, “That would have been helpful seeing as we’re putting new shoes on them.”

Casey unbuckled his chaps and hung them up on a hook outside of the tack room before pulling his truck keys out of his pocket, “I got a buddy up the street who’s got some. I’ll just go snag some from him. I shouldn’t be too long.”

After Casey disappeared from view, Gabriel stepped into Bo’s stall with a lead rope and hooked it onto his halter. _I’ll just get you ready for when he comes back with the shoes. Maybe then we won’t have to fight with you._ He led the bay stallion out of his stall and tied him up to the tack room door. Once he was positive that Bo couldn’t escape, Gabriel dug through a bag until he pulled out a hoof pick, and then tucked the horse’s hoof between his thighs to start cleaning it with the pick while he kept his back turned toward Bo’s head. As he worked on scraping the dirt and gravel out of his hooves, Gabriel felt sweat forming on his torso, but kept his focus on the task at hand. By the time he had finished, his chest was glistening with sweat. 

“Don’t you move, Bo. I need to get a comb to get those burrs out of your tail,” Gabriel muttered to the horse, and went back into the tack room to search for the horse comb.

While Gabriel was in the tack room, Kate trotted up to the front of the barn after finishing her ride on Buster. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun, and she wore a pink tank top and tight-fitting jeans with her boots. She dismounted from her horse and led him into the barn with the buckskin nudging her in the back with his nose, looking for a treat he knew she had on her. She tied him up to his stall door and pulled a sugar cube out of her pocket, making the gelding whicker happily. 

“I’ll give it to you, but you have to give me kisses first,” she leaned over in front of Buster’s nose, keeping the sugar cube behind her back. When her horse touched his velvety muzzle to her lips she held the sugar cube out for him as a reward before going around to his side to remove his saddle and saddle blanket. 

Having removed all of his tack, Kate started for the tack room, but when she passed in front of Bo, the stallion’s behavior changed dramatically. He lifted his top lip up over his nose, and then started pawing at the ground with his hoof. Kate took notice of his strange behavior and wondered what had made him act so strangely. The horse’s actions became a little worrisome when he edged his way closer to Kate, prancing around and giving little whinnies; he was getting too close for her liking, especially since he was pushing her toward the wall. 

About that time, Gabriel appeared from the tack room to find his horse trying to push into his wife and nudging her with his nose, “What’s going on out here?”

“I have never seen him act like this, Gabriel. What the hell is wrong with him?” Kate stepped away from the horse and set Buster’s saddle down on a hay bale near the tack room door.

Gabriel stood watching the stallion as he continued to prance around while still tied up. He noticed that he kept moving closer to Kate as if he could sense she had a treat on her, but he knew Bo didn’t care for sugar cubes like Buster or Yankee did. By now, Kate had gone into the feed room to prepare the horses’ dinner. After a few more minutes of watching Bo, Gabriel had an idea come to mind.

“Kate… are you in heat?” Gabriel questioned while keeping his eye on the horse. 

Kate poked her head out of the feed room, “Who wants to know?”  
“That explains why Bo is acting so crazy. He smells you,” Gabriel turned back to the horse and grabbed onto his halter to calm him down. _Now that I think about it, I can smell you, too._ He fought to keep himself under control, but when Kate returned with Buster’s feed, Bo started acting up once more. He decided it was best to take Bo away from Kate in case he broke free from his lead rope and hurt her. 

When he returned from the pasture, Gabriel tried his best to ignore Kate’s smell, however, that was proving to be a challenge.  
To put some space between him and his wife, he disappeared in another room of the barn where they kept the hay. It was a bit of a relief being away from her potent odor, but the memory of it was burned in his mind. He began moving and stacking bales to keep himself from thinking about her, and after a while he stabbed the hay hook in a bale and gave up on his work. There was no use trying to get her out of his head, and by now, she had taken effect on him. Gabriel gripped onto the window pane and dropped his head between his outstretched arms. 

_Dammit! No matter where I go I can still smell her_ , he thought, but his feral side took over his actions and ability to think clearly. And it smells so good… An all too familiar sensation caught his attention, and he opened his eyes to see a prominent bulge growing between the opening of his chaps. That was it… he had lost his battle with himself. Needing to take care of his ‘issue’, Gabriel slipped along the narrow passage between the hay bales and the wall until he found a secluded area behind the bales where no one would find him. Parking his backside on a bale jutting out from the others, he set to work unbuckling his chaps and getting them out of the way. As soon as he freed himself from the chaps, the zipper of his ripped jeans was nearly ripped apart in his desperation. Finally, he carefully pulled out his thick erection and set about satisfying his desires, knowing that he had a while before Casey returned. After closing his eyes he slowly stroked the length of his erection, imagining he was pumping into Kate. Oddly enough, her scent returned to him, only more overwhelming than it had been in the past ten minutes.

“What are you doing?”

Gabriel’s eyes flashed open and he stopped stroking his member at the sight of Kate standing at the entrance to his little hideout, her arms crossed over her chest and an amused look on her face. She was obviously enjoying what she was watching, “Shit! How did you find me back here?”

Kate started his direction and said, “I’ve got this sixth sense that lets me know when there is a delicious man that’s hard nearby,” she eyed her husband’s erection and felt herself becoming aroused at the sight, “Allow me…”

Dropping down to her knees in front of him, she gently took hold of him at the hilt before sliding her lips over the thick tip and running her tongue along the ridge on the top side. She found great pleasure from listening to him moan, which gave her more reason to keep sucking on him. 

“Damn you, Kate,” Gabriel growled while trying to keep himself from coming off of the hay bale. A few minutes passed, and after not being able to control himself any longer, he stood up, making Kate let go of him, and began unbuttoning her jeans, “Gimme, that tight pussy of yours.”

She stepped back from him and held up a hand to stop him, “Hold up… I’m bleeding, remember?”

“I don’t give a shit! My dick’s hard, you’ve got a wet vagina… someone’s getting fucked tonight,” Gabriel yanked her jeans down and bent her over at the waist and pushed her legs apart, “You better hold on tight.”

_Oh hell…_ Kate let out a yelp when she felt Gabriel’s length slam into her depths. When he started to pound into her, she had to brace herself to keep from falling over. What almost made her scream was when he reached around her hips and stroked her clitoris with his finger, sending her into a fit of moaning.

After a while, Gabriel pulled out and pushed her against the hay bales, once more stuffing his erection deep into her nether regions. The sight of her ample breasts bouncing underneath her tank top interested him, making him push the bottom of it above her breasts before taking her left nipple into his mouth and teasing it with his tongue. She giggled when he did this, wondering if he had been too shy to do it before.

Out in the front of the barn they could hear Casey call, “Son of a bitch! Forgot the nails up at the house. Be back in five!”

Gabriel released her nipple and looked up at her, “That’s just enough time to get you to squirt,” without letting her say anything, he thrust his erection into her as hard as he could, taking care to rub the hilt of it against her clitoris in order to help him achieve his goal. 

Within a minute, Kate pushed him away, crying out, “I’m coming… I’m coming!” A gush of clear fluid ran down the inside of her legs and formed a small puddle on the floor. Her chest heaved as her orgasm started to fade away, leaving her on a high.

“Do you want to finish me off?” Her husband stood there with his pulsating erection sticking out in front of him, tempting her. 

“Mmm, gladly,” she wrapped her hand around his member and started to slide it along the length. Seeing that he was getting closer, she picked up the speed until he finally climaxed, his thick seed squirting to the floor. Not wanting to leave any evidence behind, Kate kicked some hay over the wet spots to hide them. 

Casey was already hammering a shoe onto Yankee’s back foot when the two of them returned, now fully dressed. He looked up and gave Kate a strange look when he saw her, “Why do you have hay in your hair?”

She shrugged her shoulders and walked past him on her way to the house, “I fell into the hay. Clumsy me.”

A few seconds later, Casey’s head snapped up and he inhaled a large breathe of air. _I know that smell… WOMAN IN HEAT!_ He dropped Yankee’s hoof to the floor without finishing, and took off after Kate, his manly urges aroused.

“Kate, run!” Gabriel called after them, knowing what was about to happen.  



End file.
